


Wanna Dance?

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hutch learns to dance.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 4





	Wanna Dance?

Starsky was having the time of his life. He and Hutch had decided to slip out of town and go to one of their kind of clubs. While Hutch sat at their table, Starsky was all over the dance floor. He would come back to the table every so often to check on Hutch and drink most of a beer and would be gone again. Hutch kept track of his progress, and became concerned when a good-looking guy with black hair asked Starky to dance. The two danced several dance and when Starsky came back to the table with a full-blown hard on, Hutch decided it was time to go. Hutch was snappish and almost surly, and Starsky could tell something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Then it dawned on him: Hutch was pissed about the condition he was in when he came back to the table, Starsky started to laugh, but knew that would make a bad situation worse.

When they made it back to their apartment, Starsky decided he'd best try to do some damage control. While they were getting ready for bed, Starsky explained to Hutch that the guy he was dancing with had some seriously hot dance moves and he simply got caught up in the moment. He went on to say that the guy, whose name was Jim, had invited him to go home with him, but he explained that he was there with his partner and walked away. That's all there was to it. He apologized for pissing Hutch off, and said that it wouldn't happen again. Hutch got into bed, and Starsky followed behind him, turning off the light. Hutch snuggled up to Starsky and said he accepted his apology and was sorry for being jealous. Starky reassured Hutch that he had nothing to worry about, and they held each other until they fell asleep.

The events from that weekend never strayed far from Hutch's mind. He knew he had to find a way to keep with the guys from the club. After putting some serious thought into it, Hutch decided to try and take disco lessons. He knew he was going to have to find a way to keep it from Starsky because he knew he would never hear the end of it if he knew. He found an ad in a magazine, and called the number. He went to the dance studio and signed up. The lessons were inexpensive, and lasted one month. Now all he had to do was get around Starsky.

Hutch stumbled on the perfect excuse. He told Starsky that he wanted to enroll in a short creative writing course. He explained that it was only two hours a night three times a week. Starsky said that was okay with him if that's what Hutch wanted. Hutch said it was, and that was that. Hutch was nervous because he'd always had two left feet, but was hoping that when the dance lessons were over, he could dance with the best of them.

The classes were easier than Hutch thought they would be. The instructor was very patient and would tactfully explain what had gone wrong. Hutch worked hard to master each dance the instructor showed them. It didn't take long for Hutch to realize that he actually could dance. His problem was he was too stiff. That changed when the instructor advised the class to feel the music and relax. Hutch would practice when Starsky was gone to the store or late coming in from the precinct. Since they were both Lieutenants now, Hutch took advantage every time Starsky would work late. Soon he felt he was ready.

One night after they had gotten ready for bed, Hutch asked Starsky about going out that weekend. At first, Starsky said he didn't feel like going out. In truth, he didn't want a repeat of the last time they had gone to the club, but he didn't tell Hutch that. When Hutch asked why, Starsky simply said he didn't feel like dealing with all the hassle. Hutch promised that they would have a good time, and Starsky said he would think about it. The rest of the week seemed to pass at a snail's pace because Hutch was waiting for Starsky's answer about going out. He knew not to press Starsky about it because all that would do was make him irritable.

On Friday afternoon, Hutch left work a little early so he could go to the supermarket. Hutch planned on making Starsky's favorite dish for dinner to try and soften him up about going out on Saturday. When he got home, he got dinner started and went to change out of his work clothes. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and got comfortable. He heard the Torino pull up and checked on dinner. When Starsky walked in, he kissed Hutch and asked what smelled so good. Hutch laughed and said that he would just have to wait. Starsky went in to change out of his uniform and Hutch handed him a beer when he came back into the kitchen.

When dinner was ready, Hutch got it on the table and Starsky came into the kitchen trying to be nosy. Hutch uncovered the pan, and Starsky smiled. It wasn't often that Hutch cooked the Paul Muni Special, so this must be a special occasion. Starsky thought about it for a moment; it wasn't his birthday, not their anniversary, needless to say Starsky was at a loss.....

“What's the occasion, babe?”

“Nothing special.... just thought I'd make a nice dinner.....”

“It looks great...... can we eat?”

“Sure..... dig in....”

The two ate their dinner and Starsky helped with the clean-up. He ws about to sit down in front of the TV when Hutch took him in his arms and laid a mind-blowing kiss on him. That's all it took for Starsky to forget about watching TV. After they'd made love the second time, Hutch asked about going to the club the following evening. He held his breath waiting for Starsky to answer. Starsky finally said they could go, and Hutch gave him an extra special goodnight kiss.

The next morning found Hutch in a good mood. He and Starsky had breakfast, and Starsky went to have the oil changed in the Torino. While Starsky was gone, Hutch turned on the radio and tuned it to one of the disco stations. He practiced some of his moves, taking care not to get too involved so as not to get caught by Starsky. He changed the radio back to Starsky's favorite rock station and turned the radio off. He went to the bedroom closet to find something kinda sexy to wear to the club. He didn't want to be too obvious about it because Starsky would know something was up. He finally found a pair of black jeans that fit him snugly, and a black western shirt with red roses embroidered on it. Satisfied with his choices, he started on some household chore that needed doing while he was waiting for Starsky to get back.

After Starsky came home, the guys had lunch. When they finished, Hutch cleaned the kitchen and they decided to take a nap. They fooled around a bit, and when the were finished, Starsky suggested that since they were going out that night, they should get some sleep. After their nap, they guys got up and had dinner. Hutch was too nervous to eat, but he managed to choke something down anyway. Starsky didn't notice Hutch's nervousness because he was too busy eating. When they were finished, Hutch said he was going to take a shower. He showered quickly, and when he came into the bedroom, Starsky was looking for something to wear.

Hutch waited until Starsky was in the shower to get dressed. When Starsky came out of the bathroom, he whistled appreciatively at Hutch's appearance.....

“Damn, you look fine, babe.....”

Hutch blushed and asked; “Do you like it?”

“Very much.....”

Starsky gave Hutch a kiss and started to get dressed. Once he was dressed, they were ready to go. The club was only about an hour away, but to Hutch it seemed like it took an eternity to get there. When they finally arrived, Hutch began to get nervous. He hoped like hell he could pull this off because he was tired of being a wallflower, and was damn sure tired of the guys coming on to Starsky on the dance floor. When they got inside, Starsky told Hutch to find them a table and that he would get a couple of beers. After finishing his beer, Starsky told Hutch he was going to dance. Hutch never said a word, just nodded his head.

Hutch waited until Starsky was in the groove , then he made his move. He danced his way over to the dance floor where Starsky could see him, and started shaking his ass for all it was worth. Starsky noticed immediately and moved over to where he was dancing in front of his partner. Hutch was on fire, and burning up the dance floor. They never made it back to the table because they danced nearly all the dances. Finally, Starsky was so turned on that he suggested they go home. As they were leaving the club, Starsky asked Hutch if he could fuck like he danced. Hutch said;”Sure...”

“I want you to prove it!”

And when they got back to Bay City, Hutch proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt!

THE END


End file.
